Talk:An Anomalous Child/@comment-17758905-20140813220547
(I would like to start with stating that this is my personal log that a friend told me I should start in after I told him about my sightings. I thought I would post it here since this is a horror story junkie website. I am sixteen years old and am in a fairly normal homeschooling family of six. Dad works at home, mom is a stay at home mother, and the children are well, children. Anyways I digress as they are not a big part of this story, I just felt like it needed to be put.) No, it didn't need to be put down. You are throwing random details into this story that aren't relevant at this point. Later on we might need to know you have six sisters or that you're homeschooled. We don't need to know right now. (I do not remember the exact dates that I started seeing this horrid monster, but I know the first encounter was a few months ago, I am not completely sure on the amount of months exactly so I must apologize for the incompleteness of this. I expect and have prepared myself for you guys to write this off as just another horror story, fake and written for your pleasure, but just know that to me, the writer, this is completely real. Goodness, how many stories have that in them and I never believed them?) It is terrible to start off the story technically this is the second paragraphs, but it is still starting it by saying "THIS IS ALL REAL! ALL TRUE! EVERY WORD OF IT!" No, this is not an excuse to make it highly unrealistic or anything just because you swore it was true. (It all started a few months ago. The day was like any other, wake up, do school, play games, then go to bed late at night. However when I went to bed I had a dream, it was very strange because even though I actively remember my dreams every night and I remember how wacky and outrageous they are, this dream was an extremely vivid dream. In the dream I was in my house, everything was exactly how it was in real life, so much so that it is unnerving when I think back on it. I was in my kitchen and it was early in the morning, way before sunrise though, and it was pitch black. I turned on the kitchen light and got a drink then went back to my room down the hallway from the kitchen. However as I reached the hallway I paused and felt very uneasy. Then it was there, it was at the end of the hallway shrouded by darkness. I couldn't make out much of it other than it had an abnormal, twisted, huge head that was roughly three or four times the size of a normal head. I was staring at it frozen in fear when it just instantaneously appeared in front of me, inches away from my face. I could see all of it’s features, and how I wish I didn't.) Eh, nothing too terrible here. (It was about 5’6” or somewhere around that, the number of inches changes each time I think about it. I got that height because I am a fairly tall guy at six feet tall and it was right in front of me and stood about that high on my body. I try to avoid thinking about what it looks like but I know that you guys would get angry if I did not include it’s features. It’s skin is a sickish yellow wish blemishes all over it, it’s head was massive and deformed with dents in it that looked as it somebody took a baseball bat and smashed it’s head in multiple places. It’s eyes were black, they were there but just black as if it was just a giant iris. The eyes were placed like you see in a cartoon depiction of Igor, one eye more up and towards the right, the other eye more down and towards the left and smaller than the other. It’s mouth was rigid like a circle that a child with ADHD tried to draw. It’s mouth was filled with the cliche of tiny, unevenly distributed, razor sharp teeth. It produced this white noise, almost like television static) You jumped tenses. Also, just because a child has ADHD does not mean they can draw well. My art teacher had ADHD, and she couldn't hold onto one project for more than 45 minutes before switching to do something else in her classroom, or in her home. Also, don't mention Igor because there are at least ten trillion films and stories with that bloke. (In the dream where it was right in front of my face I tried to scream so hard, but nothing would come out. This appeared to not be true in the real world as my parents told me that I sounded like I had a spider crawling on me (I have arachnophobia), and being the amazing parents they are they decided sleep was more important. That last sentence made them sound like bad parents, don’t get me wrong they do have their moments like when I was little and was sick and would go into their room at night to ask for medicine they would get very angry and yell at me to go to sleep, but they are very loving, caring, and family means the world to them. I dismissed it as an absolutely horrid nightmare, but that seemed to not be the case. About a week later I noticed something in the distance of my dream, it was that thing. It made a guest appearance in every dream since then. It is always just out of sight or shrouded by darkness) We did not need that tangent about your family. I do not think they are horrible to think that they decided sleep was more important than checking up on you, because for all I know they just thought you bumped into something or fell out of bed. Also, that sarcasm there makes me more likely to assume they are bad parents in actuality. (I started to not sleep at night, just playing video games all night to take my mind off it. Of course this angered my parents and my mom started making patrols to the computers to make sure I wasn't down there, so I started to just lie there in bed trying not to fall asleep. That is when I saw it, standing in the corner of my dark room staring at me. I stared at it all night until it just disappeared. I thought my mind was playing extreme tricks on me and that all those horror stories, movies, and games were getting to my head. I never told my parents of this as they would never believe me and would send me to a psychiatrist, being raised as a family guy I don’t want to do that because that costs money that could be used to help feed and educate the family.) There's a point at which your mind is playing tricks on you, and where you see something that almost certainly is there. Typically, if your mind is playing tricks on you, it only does so for a couple of seconds, not for the entirety of the night. (It started to worry me because each day it would be there, always at the edge of my view or in a spot far from where I could reach it. I became way more jumpy than I used to, I would flinch at the slightest movement. I rarely slept anymore and I would joke with my friends that sleep is for the weak. It was to the point that I was at a sleepover thing at church and I stayed up all night watching the other’s sleep. They all thought I was just trying to be funny and cool by not sleeping, they don’t know the truth, well, one does as of the night before I wrote this, he was the one who told me to write it. The sightings have gotten very common, but never any less frightening. I have taken to calling it the twisted child.) I personally would've thought you a pervert, but that's just me. (I have since moved from Kansas to Texas but it is still here. One of the most recent sightings was when I was playing games and something caught my eye from the window. I looked out the window right next to my monitor and it was in the neighbor’s window staring at me. I tried to take my mind off of it by talking to one of my friends when I saw a flash go by me, I freaked out and turned around but saw nothing other than was looked like my closet door shutting (It is very dark being only lit up by my monitor). I look back at the window and it was gone. I have seen it multiple times since then in various places. I also have noticed that even though I have referred to as and “it” or as “the twisted child”, I have subconsciously been calling it a him outside of writing this) This doesn't sound like a sighting. That sounds more like "this might be a sighting, but might not be, but I'll just say it is anyway". Also, I do not see how it is relevant why you call it a he subconsciously, unless the plot twist is that this is your mental reflection of your innate sexism. (That about brings you up to date, this thing has never harmed me or anyone else that I know of (though I have woken up with scratches, but I could have scratched myself those nights). I do not know what it wants or why it chose me, but I do want it to go away. Am I going crazy or is this thing real? I have prayed and prayed but to no avail with getting rid of this thing. There are supernatural and scientific explanations for it. It could be caused due to my weariness from not sleeping, making my mind project itself in vivid way. It could be that I am going insane. It could be caused by some supernatural thing though, some being or spirit. That is why I will be labeling this as both mental illness and beings. As I have stated before though, I know almost all of you will write this off as another fake horror story maybe somebody will recognize it and tell me something about it. As a last note, I just realized that I call this thing a twisted child, but it is over five feet tall, why did I naturally call it a child? I just hope somebody has some information on this anomalous child.) Get mental help. If problem isn't solved, buy a shotgun.